Talk:Lancer
Lancer in DLC3 Seeing as a citation tag was hastily added to the assertion that Lancers appear in DLC3, I point to the Speed Kills achievement that explicitly names the Lancer and provides an icon depicting the vehicle. -- WarBlade 16:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I'll remove the citation notice. I'll add something into the article showing the Speed Kills achievement too. 16:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, looks like you already got around to it. Lancer? or APC? I think the player-controlled version of the vehicle is called the APC. The videos present it this way. I think the "Lancer" is the enemy-controlled version. This is similar to the player-driven Outrunner versus the enemy-controlled Out Rider. These are essentially the same vehicle, with a different aesthetic and name. Anyone else's thoughts? 01:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Watching the videos, they did mention Lancer specifically in at least one point. It's not entirely clear, but for the moment it looks like we are dealing with "an APC called a Lancer" (although APC is something of a misnomer I think). -- WarBlade 05:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe it's that "Lancer" is the player-controlled version, at least. In a recent trailer (this one) they introduce it as "this big, heavy APC of the Crimson Lance...the Lancer". -- 21:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, and "Lancer" is also definitely the designation of the inert version parked in the Crimson Fastness. Navigating into the files for the PC version of Borderlands, one will find a file labelled "Lancer" has been there since November '09. I listed all of those vehicle files in the Vehicles talk page a while back. -- WarBlade 21:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) the laser is a cheating asshole I've little idea if this was intentional or not, but it seems the driver of the Lancer cannot fire the laser(!!) if someone is occupying the blast or mine seats. I didn't try this online, on account of lacking on of them fancy XBox Live thingamajigs. It was very depressing. 03:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :It applies to online gaming as well. If someone is in the mine/blast seat, the driver cannot use the laser. You must either have someone in the gunner seat or nobody but a driver to be able to use the laser. -- 03:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Bugger. I hope that's a bug. Or maybe not, given that other bug that'd probably get fixed as well. 17:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The Crush? I believe that the color scheme "The Crush" could, quite possibly, be a reference the orange-flavored soda, Crush. Any thoughts? 03:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) who wants it throughout borderlands? he guys if you ppl want ALL THE VEHICLES FROM TH SECRET ARMORY OF GENERAL KNOXX! we should send Gearbox Software an E-Mail. So they can patch Borderlands! James the halo master 22:01, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :There are some problems with that suggestion: 1.) Post release changes can make a mess of game balance. 2.) Making use of the Crimson Lance's armoured car before you've stolen it from the Crimson Lance results in a continuity problem. -- WarBlade 12:29, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Where to access it? I have completed the OMG APC mission but I can't seem to find where to access the vehicle. Some help would be apreciated :Access it from the Catch-A-Ride Stations in the Secret Armory of General Knoxx. Use the "Weapon" selector to toggle between the three vehicles. -- WarBlade 12:29, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Lancer Shield Disputed edit. The reason why I reverted was: * Deviation from third-person. * Capitalisation error. * The author is speculating. Articles should stick to facts and statements like "Its probably best..." are clearly something else. The contraction apostrophe is missing too. Throwing the word "if" in the same sentence also focuses that speculation on an unlikely contingency that realistically shouldn't happen. * Flawed logic in that the most likely thing to get blasted out from under you is a Lancer, so you'd have to have two of those things in one game, and they'd then have to be travelling close enough together so that the surviving one can employ it's snail thrust power to reach the victim in time to cut off his or her firing angles. That's a pretty big "if". At that point the Lancer's crewman hops out and tries to Revive without accidentally re-entering the car, although with the remaining time left on the bleed out timer there usually isn't any point. I don't believe the tip is worth keeping. -- WarBlade 11:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Diablo reference? I'm thinking the Diablo color scheme may also refer to the Lamborghini Diablo. The frontal curvature & head lamps of the lancer closely resembles the car version. Although I admit it's a far fetched reference since the lancer is slow while the Diablo is a sports car. Riceygringo 03:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : Or simply that Diablo = Devil (or Demon), and red is commonly associated with the devil. Seriously guys, not everything needs to be a specific reference. And if I see this "Diablo = Devil => Red" show up under trivia I'll be very disappointed. 16:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Denver Broncos Sorry, but I don't believe that this is a valid piece of Borderlands trivia. Borderlands = reference to soda, Football = reference to soda, Borderlands ≠ reference to Football. -- 02:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC)